A New Prophecy Chapter 1
Brian 5678 I am a demigod. A half mortal and a half Olympian Roman god. And that doesn't really bother me at all. The fact that I'm about to be eaten by a vengeful snarling manticore that's pinning me to the ground with my best friend watching? That does bother me. Slightly. No- I'm lying. I'm P.Oed. So here's the cruddy situation and how this freaking happened. I'm going to recap the moment I stepped in this hellish airport (cry for help from a friend demigod) and was completely and totally ambushed. That's absolutely right. By the time I gathered my wits dracane and hellhound alike had surrounded with me in the middle of the Circle of Happiness. I was eating a Subway sandwich so I sort of had my mouth full. I finished my bite quickly and swallowed. "Oh hey guys." Was the first thing that popped out of my mouth which I guess was really dumb. A snake lady hissed and her slanted eyes flashed. "Guys?" She imitated clearly annoyed. A small giant whimpered. "I like it when they cry. Or scream. Why does he not cry?" I narrow my eyes in rising anger. "I'm a demigod. I don't cry over stupid situations like this. Instead," I waved my hand dramatically. I chucked my sandwhich at the lights over head and a shower of electricity fell upon us. It was just the distraction I needed, in the second of fray I vaulted over a few smaller monsters and ran like my life depended on it. And it really did. I had a few seconds on them at best. The rest of my team had vanished each of us running our different ways. Demigods don't carry cellphones or communicators- it sends out a signal- so we had no way of communication like please-I'm-here-ear-me!! Graceful as a bird and clever as a fox I plunged into the nearest thing. The trash can. You must know: it was a right fit. I prayed to the gods above they hadn't seen me clambering in. But the reason I picked the TRASHCAN wasn't mainly the size and darkness but the smell. It masks my demigod scent which was perfect for being camouflaged. It was gross. A banana peel was stuck to my face. I immediately reeked. I hated the confined space and the darkness. But it did the trick. Thank the gods. Its hard to be grateful when your dying of putrid smells. Footsteps passed and I sighed in relief. "What was that?" A small monster voice asks in a high pitched voice. "Wind you idiot." Replied another voice- deeper this time. "Wind inside?" another monster piped up. I mentally face palmed. "No," a wise old monster was saying. "It sounded like a sigh of relief- followed by a mental facepalm." Crap. And to my credit, I did not scream as the top of the trashcan was plucked away. I burrowed further into the trash in hopes of still being hidden. And the strangest thing happened. The other monsters walked off. I sat in the bin with one monster reaching down at me. Grab it snatched a rotten apple off my arm then put the lid down and walked away with its buddies. What. I'm confused. But I'm alive. So I don't care too much. I climb out the can and make a break for the exit, sprinting like a cheetah. Whag about your friends? Asks a voice in he back of t head asI push open the door. Every man for himself, I retort but know I would never do that. I turn back around and scan the perimeter. I hear shouts from above. That's the first stop. Category:Fanfiction Category:Brian 5678 Category:A new prophecy